


Dans l'attente

by opelleam



Series: SasuNaru/ NaruSasu  days [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, SasuNaru Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans l’ambiance tamisée d’une salle de bain, au milieu de la vapeur d’eau lourde et odorante, les mains de Naruto s’aventurent à la redécouverte de son corps et des plaisirs qu’il peut lui donner. Dans l’attente de … OS écrit pour le SASU/NARU day 2009!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'attente

**Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Master of the rebels est l'inventrice originelle du concept du Sasu/Naru day et de son acolyte le Naru/Sasu day : gloire à elle et longue vie à la rébellion yaoiste !**

**Bêta: pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne?? C'est donc Tamaki qui s'y est collé (pour une fois que je te fais relire du Sasu/Naru!!).**

* * *

**Dans l'attente ….**

Dans l'ambiance tamisée de la salle de bain, une lourde et odorante vapeur d'eau s'échappait de la baignoire. Elle avait recouvert les murs et les miroirs, donnant un aspect brumeux à la pièce. De temps en temps, un clapotis venait troubler le silence apaisé qui y régnait.

Seul dans son bain, Naruto se détendait, profitant de la douceur de l'eau sur sa peau. Il était assis, le liquide venant flirter avec ses tétons. Il en prit en coupe entre ses mains et vint le verser sur ses cheveux. Il aimait sentir cette douce caresse s'écouler doucement sur lui. Il soupira de contentement et recommença plusieurs fois avec une lenteur toute calculée.

Il finit par se laisser aller en arrière jusqu'à laisser l'eau le recouvrir presque entièrement, plongeant l'instant d'après sa tête dans l'étendue parfumée, appréciant l'étrange sonorité que la pression du liquide créait sur ses tympans.

Doucement, comme on émerge d'un rêve, il ressortit son visage et vint poser son crâne contre la paroi de la baignoire.

Il ferma les yeux, remuant par moment ses doigts, créant de doux clapotis qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Ses orbes bleus s'ouvrirent et il contempla le carrelage blanc recouvert d'une fine couche d'humidité. Il sortit délicatement sa jambe de l'eau et vint frôler du bout du pied le mur, frissonnant agréablement de la différence de température entre l'eau chaude et la fraîcheur que ressentaient ses orteils alors qu'il les y appuyait plus franchement.

Il se laissa aller un peu plus, c'était bon de s'oublier pendant un petit moment, de ne penser qu'à soi et à rien d'autre, de laisser son corps se détendre. Il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles, que sa journée d'entraînement avait fatigués, se décontracter doucement dans la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il ramena les mains sur lui frissonnant étrangement en sentant sous sa paume sa peau douce et lisse que l'huile, qu'il avait mise dans son bain, avait déjà enrobée d'une fine couche soyeuse. Curieux, il continua son mouvement, sa main suivant les courbes aplaties de ses abdominaux, passant dans chaque sillon, dessinant le parfait carré de sa musculature. Elle glissait librement sur son épiderme et la caresse était des plus agréables.

Il poursuivit son petit jeu, redécouvrant l'étrange géométrie de son ventre et de son torse. Il malaxa même un instant son chakra pour faire apparaître le sceau qui retenait Kyûbi et s'amusa à en suivre du bout du doigt les différentes circonvolutions.

Finalement, après avoir joué un instant ainsi, son autre main se mit en mouvement elle aussi, allant caresser sa cuisse, tâtant le bombé du dessus, l'abandonnant pour le plat du côté, venant taquiner un instant la peau un peu plus tendre sous le genou. Il la remonta doucement sans vraiment s'appesantir sur le dos de sa jambe. Elle s'insinua à la rencontre de sa jumelle et poursuivit jusqu'au pectoral où elle passa sur son téton avant que ses doigts ne se soulèvent pour délicatement agacer le bout de chair qui se durcit aussitôt. Son bras continua sa course et ses doigts leur traversée jusqu'à l'autre mont qui se dressa lui aussi. Il titilla encore un peu ses deux boutons de chair, sentant sa respiration se couper par moment. C'était bon. Pour autant, une partie de lui avait honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il rougissait de ses propres actes. Jamais encore il ne s'était aventuré à se toucher de la sorte, restant toujours très classique dans sa masturbation. L'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit, peut-être d'un peu pervers était à la fois effrayante et terriblement excitante. Mais puisqu'il était seul ….

Chacune de ses mains étaient occupées avec un téton, ils étaient durs et un peu rouges. Expérimentalement, il tenta d'en pincer un. Un gémissement retentit dans la pièce tandis que sa tête partait en arrière. Il sentit son sexe se dresser doucement entre ses jambes. Il fit rouler chaque bouton de chair entre le pouce et le majeur un moment, sa respiration se faisant plus marquée, puis, il laissa ses pouces tournoyer sur chacun des sommets. Il se savait sensible à ce niveau, mais il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir retirer autant d'excitation et de plaisir en se touchant lui-même. Il sentait son corps frissonner de plus en plus et par moment de petits gémissements lui échappaient. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et rouvrit les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait, suivant la chair de poule qui parcourait son corps.

Il continua son exploration sans jamais reposer sa paume et laissa son index et son majeur remonter doucement jusqu'à son cou, sa nuque, faisant un détour derrière son oreille, alors qu'il tendait la tête en arrière. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire, collant légèrement à ses lèvres qu'il avait entrouvertes. Finalement, ils se posèrent sur le bas de son visage et il prit une brusque respiration, alors que son majeur venait frapper doucement contre ses dents. Sa langue vint caresser l'intrus, tournoyant une fois autour de lui avant qu'il ne vienne se reposer sur la pulpe de ses lèvres où il glissa avec une grande facilité. Il se balada sur cette partie charnue, suivant l'ourlet délicat de la bouche, dessinant le creux de l'ange, avant de se faire de nouveau aspirer dans l'antre gourmand. Il le fit aller et venir plusieurs fois, enroulant sa langue autour, le coinçant parfois contre son palais.

Naruto ferma de nouveau les yeux, savourant la douce caresse qu'il se prodiguait. Tout en continuant à sucer son doigt, sa deuxième main qui reposait sagement sur son ventre se remit en mouvement. Elle redescendit jusqu'à sa hanche sur laquelle ses ongles prirent le relais marquant doucement la peau un peu plus pâle, descendant jusqu'à la cuisse où la légère griffure se transforma en subtiles chatouilles. C'est à peine s'il y mettait de la pression, jouant plus sur le contact de l'eau que sur celui de sa propre peau.

Un long frisson le secoua et il suça plus fort son doigt. Les vibrations qui agitaient son corps créaient de légers courants dans le bain et il les sentait s'enrouler autour de sa verge maintenant fièrement dressée. Oh, c'était léger, comme un courant d'air et c'était à la fois frustrant et excitant. D'autant plus lorsque ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son aine et qu'il ne les laissa pas arriver jusqu'à elle. Il tourna un moment autour de cette zone, créant un tourbillon dans l'eau qui le fit glousser et gémir en même temps.

C'était frustrant et il aimait ça, il sentait son corps se contracter de désir mais refusait de lui céder.

Il avait envie de faire durer le plaisir, après tout, il n'était pas pressé. Il abandonna l'appendice qu'il suçait depuis un moment et ses bras redescendirent le long de son corps. Ils reprirent leur cheminement sur sa peau. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de toucher de nouveau ses tétons un court instant qui lui fit se mordiller la lèvre. Ils étaient encore plus sensibles qu'au départ et les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau ne faisaient que contribuer à les durcir un peu plus. Il toucha son torse, ses flancs, cherchant les zones les plus érogènes, les points sensibles. Il savait d'expérience que son sexe n'était pas le seul même s'il restait la partie la plus réactive de son corps. Il revint sur ses cuisses, touchant ses hanches pour continuer sur le dos de son corps et ses reins et finalement pliant les genoux pour pouvoir se soulever un peu, il descendit palper l'arrondi de ses fesses. Il les contracta et s'amusa un instant de la différence de texture que cela engendrait. Il repartit de nouveau continuer sa balade, sortant ses jambes du bain pour les mettre à la verticale, laissant l'eau s'écouler doucement sur leur longueur avant d'aller à leur tour les toucher, finissant son chemin par l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il finit par céder à sa pulsion la plus forte et s'approcha enfin de son sexe. Sa main droite glissa d'abord sur ses testicules prenant le temps de les caresser, de les faire rouler dans sa paume. Jamais il ne s'attardait ainsi sur elles, généralement, il allait directement sur son pénis. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à prendre son temps. Il continua donc un moment à les toucher avant de finalement passer à son sexe, suivant une première fois la longueur. Inconsciemment, sa main gauche remonta à son visage et son index se fit enfourner dans sa bouche. Il ne lui prêta pas attention, se contentant de le sucer doucement.

Son pouce tournoyait doucement sur le gland. Malgré l'eau, il pouvait sentir le liquide séminal s'échapper un peu. Il continua comme cela un moment, c'était bon. Il abandonna cette partie pour se concentrer sur le dessous de son sexe, chatouillant la veine. La sensation avec l'eau était vraiment appréciable. Le contact était sensuel et chaud. Ce n'était pas comme être dans la bouche bouillante d'un amant mais la sensation s'en rapprochait et c'était tout à fait délicieux. Il commença à aller et venir prenant son sexe entièrement en main. Il ferma les yeux, son souffle rauque résonnait à ses oreilles, ses hanches se mirent à bouger créant de nouveaux remous dans l'eau et augmentant d'autant son plaisir.

Sa main gauche était repartie se balader sur le reste de son corps et ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne put résister au plaisir de retourner titiller ses tétons et un profond gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Enfin, trop excité par tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Avec son pouce et son index, il forma un cercle qu'il laissa aller et venir le long de sa verge. Cela lui donnait une plus grande amplitude de mouvement, un meilleur contrôle lorsqu'il arrivait sur son gland et l'amenait plus vite à sa délivrance.

Sa tête reposait de nouveau sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses yeux clos, savourant chaque goutte du plaisir qu'il se donnait. C'était bon, mais il lui manquait quelque chose et il savait exactement quoi. Il lui manquait une présence, un souffle brûlant à son oreille, une mèche de cheveux effleurant sa joue, des lèvres douces et fermes et aussi ….

Il lui manquait …. Il rougit…

Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa main, sur ses hanches qui bougeaient, ses fesses qui se contractaient.

Mais, toujours, cette sensation qu'il avait appris à aimer, qui pouvait décupler son plaisir à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé avant, lui faisait défaut. Pour autant, il ne pouvait quand même pas ….

En même temps, il en avait vraiment envie … il était seul … personne ne saurait …

Si ses joues étaient rouges jusque-là, ce n'était rien comparé à la teinte qu'elles prirent lorsque sa main quitta son torse pour descendre plus bas. Son cœur battait fort et il sentait comme une boule dans son ventre, d'anticipation, d'envie, sûrement un peu d'appréhension aussi.

Il écarta les jambes et laissa sa main aller jusqu'à l'entrée de son corps. Il déglutit, un peu honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et en même temps, curieusement allumé à l'idée de se procurer lui-même ce plaisir.

Du majeur, il tourna doucement sur l'anneau de chair, le titillant, l'agaçant, le forçant légèrement sans pour autant entrer, le sentant vibrer sous la caresse. C'était déjà délicieux et contribuait à augmenter encore un peu sa jouissance. Son sexe déjà douloureusement tendu, se gonfla encore un peu tandis que de plus en plus de liquide s'en échappait.

Sa respiration s'accéléra comme il l'enfonçait enfin. Il n'en revenait pas d'oser faire ça. Et pourtant, il soupira de bien-être comme son doigt, aidé par l'eau et l'huile, pénétrait facilement en lui. Il le fit aller et venir doucement, calant sur lui, le rythme de la main sur sa verge, savourant chaque minute de sa masturbation. C'était étrange de sentir l'intérieur de son corps, sa propre chair, sa propre chaleur. Il explora d'un doigt curieux, apprenant la texture de son intimité, en appréciant la douceur.

Il n'était plus conscient de rien, juste la jouissance, une effroyable jouissance. Deux doigts allaient et venaient maintenant en lui. Une fois passée la gêne de la première pénétration, la seconde avait presque était faite sans honte. C'était trop bon pour qu'il s'arrête, il sentait son corps se contracter à intervalle régulier autour de ses doigts et en savourait la pression. Il avait réussi à trouver sa prostate peu de temps auparavant et s'arrangeait pour aller la frapper régulièrement. Il appréciait tout autant la sensation du va-et-vient en lui que le contact avec ce point si sensible, cette incroyable source de plaisir.

Sa main allait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe, il gémissait beaucoup, peut-être trop, mais peu importait, il était trop perdu dans les sensations pour s'en soucier. Vite, trop vite, il se sentait approcher de sa fin, il en avait envie et en même temps, il aurait voulu continuer encore à se toucher, à se caresser. Tant pis.

Au moment où il atteignait le sommet de son plaisir, il sentit une main fraiche se joindre à la sienne qui allait et venait le long de son sexe. Il ouvrit grand les yeux qui se perdirent dans les orbes nuit de son amant. La surprise lui coupa le souffle et parce qu'il en était trop proche et qu'il n'y avait pas possibilité de retour en arrière, son orgasme explosa et il vint sur leurs deux mains unies, un seul mot s'échappant de sa bouche : « Sasuke ».

Sa tête partit doucement en arrière alors que son corps se tendait. Il en savoura chaque instant, surpris par la sensation de son propre corps se crispant sur lui pendant l'orgasme, de ses parois intimes se contractant autour de ses doigts puis se relâchant pour mieux se resserrer ensuite par flux réguliers. Il avait l'impression que la vague ne finirait pas, alimentée par la main de Sasuke qui avait repris le flambeau sur son sexe et qui continua à le masturber jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte ait été déversée.

Lorsque l'onde fut enfin terminée et que plus aucun de ses muscles ne continua à se contracter, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et les dirigea vers son amant. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et attrapa ses lèvres. Doucement, presque timidement, une langue vint laper l'ourlet de sa bouche et Naruto y répondit en donnant une petite lèche. L'Uchiha sourit et attrapa entre les siennes la lèvre inférieure de son amant, l'aspirant un peu dans sa bouche, la caressant de la langue, avant que cette dernière n'aille s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle.

Le jinchuuriki gémit du bonheur de retrouver enfin ce goût qui lui avait tant manqué un peu plus tôt, cette odeur, ce souffle, cette mèche de cheveux qui effleurait une de ses joues. La main de Sasuke quitta son sexe pour aller caresser rapidement les bourses mais son but était ailleurs. Il continua jusqu'à rejoindre les doigts de Naruto toujours dans leur écrin de chair. Sans plus attendre et tout en continuant à dévorer avec tendresse et douceur la bouche de son amant, il laissa son index pénétrer l'antre chaud.

Une plainte étouffée retentit dans la salle de bain et Sasuke sourit dans le baiser. Il laissa son doigt aller et venir alors que ceux de Naruto eux ne bougeaient pas. Il grogna légèrement alors qu'il relâchait la bouche de son amant pour le laisser respirer.

Il était excité, fortement excité, il n'avait pas assisté à grand-chose de la séance de masturbation de Naruto mais c'était suffisant pour le mettre dans tous ses états. A son retour de mission, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur cette scène, la plus érotique qu'il lui eut été donné d'observer à ce jour. Naruto, son Naruto, son amant, alangui dans son bain, une des ses mains allant et venant sur sa verge et l'autre dont il avait tout de suite deviné l'emploi. Son amour tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ni entrer dans la salle de bain, ni quitter ses derniers vêtements.

Il resta un moment à regarder le corps de Naruto, sensibilisé par son orgasme précédent, se cambrer en réponse à son doigt. Lorsqu'il vint frapper d'un geste sûr et habile, la prostate de ce dernier, il poussa un petit cri. La sensation était presque trop et pourtant, il aimait encore plus cela. La moindre pression sur ce point avait désormais des effets décuplés. Sasuke sourit, perdant son regard dans celui encore un peu embué de l'homme de sa vie. De sa main gauche, il vint toucher un des tétons dont il comprit à sa rougeur qu'il avait déjà été plus que stimulé précédemment.

Sans plus attendre, il pénétra dans la baignoire faisant déborder l'eau comme il s'asseyait. Peu lui importait, peu leur importait en fait. Il reprit aussitôt la bouche de Naruto, puis s'attaqua à son cou, tandis que sa main libre se baladait sur ce corps chaud et délectable. L'orgasme et le bain l'avaient rendu détendu à souhait et Sasuke pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. L'autre s'offrait complètement, s'abandonnant à cette bouche et à ses mains qu'il désirait ardemment.

Il ressortit son doigt entraînant au passage ceux de Naruto qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, alors que d'un geste habile, il guidait son amant pour l'asseoir sur lui. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs, un peu saoulé par le plaisir qu'il avait déjà reçu, par la chaleur dans laquelle il baignait depuis quelques temps déjà, par l'odeur prenante de l'huile qu'il avait versé dans l'eau et dont l'arôme entêtant embaumait la pièce. Il lui adressait un sourire doux et tendre et ses yeux lui demandaient de lui donner plus encore.

Naruto frémit comme son corps bouillant vint coller celui plus frais de Sasuke. Mais c'était agréable, il avait presque trop chaud. Il reprit dès qu'il le put sa bouche, il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser. Il lui avait trop manqué tout à l'heure, même si l'expérience avait été plus que plaisante et que peut-être il oserait la recommencer.

Sasuke caressait son dos, ses flancs, ses fesses, se gorgeant de cette peau qu'il aimait plus que tout. Une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux mouillés de Naruto, massant la base de sa tête. Contre son ventre, il sentit l'érection de ce dernier reprendre vie. Il l'attrapa, saisissant la sienne par la même occasion et pompa doucement.

\- Sasuke, murmura Naruto à son oreille avant de replonger dans son cou.

Sans plus attendre, l'Uchiha passa une main sous les fesses de ce dernier pour le relever et de l'autre guida sa verge pour pénétrer doucement son amant. Il put entrer sans aucune contrainte et il obtint un soupir lascif qui fit frémir son sexe. Doucement, il commença à aller et venir. Leurs mouvements ne leur avaient jamais paru aussi voluptueux et sensuels et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Autour d'eux l'eau semblait vibrer au même rythme et les accompagnait dans leur voyage. Naruto releva son visage et fixa son amant, laissant sa respiration le guider dans leur étreinte.

Dans l'ambiance tamisée de la salle de bain, enveloppés d'une lourde et odorante vapeur d'eau, deux êtres s'unissaient, sans un mot. Simplement deux corps qui se collaient, qui s'aimaient, deux regards qui en disaient bien plus long que toutes les déclarations du monde. Deux souffles qui se mêlaient, qui se happaient…deux amants… tout simplement.

* * *

**Et sur ces mots ….je vous quitte.**


End file.
